<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humility by HipHopAnonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104184">Humility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous'>HipHopAnonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caning, Corporal Punishment, Gen, Humiliation, Just Deserts, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Public Humiliation, Retribution, Sexual Harassment, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael catches Gabriel behaving improperly towards Aziraphale during a formal reprimand. Horrified, she immediately takes it upon herself to see that Gabriel is thoroughly chastised for his inappropriate behavior.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gabriel can never get enough comeuppance, right?</p><p> </p><p>I've been OOC for about a month for personal reasons, but I'm getting back into the swing of things and realized I hadn't posted this on AO3 yet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale grimaced. He was bent over the mahogany desk in Gabriel’s private office, trousers and pants pooled around his ankles. His bare bottom was pink and stinging from the hand spanking Gabriel had already given him.</p><p>Receiving a reprimand from Gabriel was a miserable ordeal. Gabriel preferred to drag things out, always beginning with a hand spanking first, no matter which implement he ended up choosing after. Gabriel insisted it was a kindness, warming up the skin so that the <em>real </em>punishment would hurt less. He said that using his own hand showed just how much he cared. If Gabriel was feeling particularly <em>kind</em>, he would offer to use <em>only </em>his hand, forgoing an implement at all. However, in those cases, Aziraphale had to lie over his lap, which was awkward and far more embarrassing than merely bending over the desk. Though Aziraphale couldn't quite put his finger on why, everything to do with a reprimand from Gabriel felt wrong, and left Aziraphale feeling not only sore, but unbearably discomfited afterwards.</p><p>On this occasion, for better or worse, Gabriel was <em>not </em>feeling kind. He had spanked Aziraphale’s bottom hard with his hand, leaving it hot and ready for the main event. <em>Which implement would he choose today?</em> Gabriel opened the wardrobe and appraised the various items hanging there. Aziraphale watched out of the corner of his eye, holding his breath. With a decided nod, Gabriel selected a narrow cane and Aziraphale groaned quietly to himself. He hated the cane most of all, and he flinched at each practice swing Gabriel gave it, the nasty rod whistling as it swung through the air.</p><p>Gabriel tapped the thin wooden stick lightly against Aziraphale’s quivering pink bottom before drawing it back and whipping it down with a mighty <em>CRACK! </em>A stripe of fire erupted where the cane had landed, and Aziraphale howled in agony. The second stroke hit just below the first. And then the third below that. Gabriel whipped him hard at a rapid pace, completely unmoved by Aziraphale’s plaintive wails. Each stroke felt like a red hot poker had been laid against his buttocks, and Aziraphale could already feel the welts rising on his tortured flesh.</p><p>Though his bottom was on fire, burning hotter and hotter with every stroke, Aziraphale forced himself to stay in position, holding onto the far edge of the desk so tightly his hands hurt. He knew from experience that if he jumped up or reached back, that would only give Gabriel an excuse to give him extra. Of course, ‘extra’ was an enigma with Gabriel anyway, since Aziraphale never knew how long the punishment was going to last in the first place.</p><p>Gabriel began to aim the strokes to the backs of Aziraphale’s thighs and Aziraphale squealed and stamped his feet, white-knuckling the edge of the desk and wiggling his hips minutely from side to side. If he moved <em>too</em> much, then Gabriel would scold him, but Aziraphale knew that Gabriel wanted to see <em>some </em>level of suffering. It was a narrow line to walk; too far in one direction, and Gabriel would decide he wasn’t going hard enough—too far in the other, and he would determine that Aziraphale needed an extra lesson in restraint. And so Aziraphale writhed and squirmed and yowled and wailed just the right amount to satisfy Gabriel's whims, praying with every stroke of the cane that it would be the last.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the blows stopped coming and Gabriel set the cane down. Aziraphale let the tension in his body release and slumped over the desk, his fingers aching when he released his fearsome grip on the edge. His bottom was a throbbing mess of welted agony, and felt much like it had been torched with Hellfire rather than merely whipped with a deceptively small and narrow rod of rattan.</p><p>For a few moments, Aziraphale allowed himself to bask in the relief that the caning was over, but then Gabriel’s large hand was on his lower back, and he tensed, heart racing at what he knew came next.</p><p>Gabriel ran one finger lightly along the fresh welts covering Aziraphale’s buttocks. “You took that very well,” he murmured, and though Aziraphale winced at the unwanted contact, a small part of him was pleased with the praise. The warring emotions made his stomach hurt. Gabriel continued poking and prodding at the sensitive weals, and he let out a slow, sympathetic whistle. “This must really hurt.” As if Gabriel hadn’t been the one to inflict the pain.</p><p>Aziraphale’s sore, scalded flesh was mercilessly groped and squeezed as Gabriel hummed to himself, appraising the state of the punished skin. Aziraphale braced himself. Would Gabriel stop at this? Or would he continue? The welts on his backside throbbed as he waited on pins and needles to feel where Gabriel’s hands would move next.</p><p>“<em>Gabriel!</em>” a scandalized voice hissed from behind them, cutting into the uneasy atmosphere. Aziraphale nearly jumped off the table, feeling caught and naughty even though he hadn't been doing anything but obeying his superior.</p><p>“Michael,” Gabriel said smoothly, slick and calm, suddenly standing several feet away from Aziraphale as if he hadn’t just been groping his naked, welted arse over the office desk. “What brings you here so … unannounced?”</p><p>Ignoring his question, Michael’s eyes swept over the scene, narrowing in fury. “What in Her name are you doing to this Principality?”</p><p>Aziraphale’s cheeks colored, feeling overly exposed, his freshly caned backside now bared not only in front of Gabriel, but Michael, as well. Michael's fury, though aimed at Gabriel, frightened and confused Aziraphale, and he wondered what had gone wrong.</p><p>Gabriel raised his eyebrows and gave Michael a cockeyed grin, raising his hands as though the answer were obvious. “A reprimand, of course. This one’s always fucking up and breaking the rules.”</p><p>“But Gabriel,” Michael said, clearly scandalized, “reprimands haven’t been given on the bare in <em>centuries</em>.”</p><p>That was certainly news to Aziraphale, who furrowed his brow, mind spinning at the implications.</p><p>Gabriel shrugged. “What can I say? I’m old fashioned.”</p><p>“You are <em>way </em>out of line!” Michael snapped, expression grim, and for the first time Aziraphale saw Gabriel’s face falter. Michael came over to Aziraphale and clicked her tongue at the state of his bottom. “Get dressed, Aziraphale. Your reprimand is over. You’ll be assigned to a different Archangel to monitor your performance from here on out.”</p><p>Aziraphale gaped at her, overwhelmed (and a bit overjoyed) at this news. And then she snapped her fingers and the relief of miraculous healing flowed through his backside. It felt as though he hadn’t been spanked at all! Thrilled, he quickly pulled up and fastened his trousers before Michael could change her mind.</p><p>“Oh, come on—” Gabriel began, but Michael interrupted.</p><p>“Silence! I am absolutely appalled by your … your … lack of decorum here, Gabriel. I <em>saw </em>you. You were <em>touching </em>him.” Michael curled her lip and wrinkled her nose. Aziraphale had never seen her so angry. “Archangels do <em>not </em>take liberties with their inferiors. Your impropriety is completely outrageous.”</p><p>Gabriel frowned and averted his gaze, biting his tongue for once. He apparently knew as well as Aziraphale that there was no arguing with Michael, especially when she was looking so red-faced and furious.</p><p>“Your behavior is completely unacceptable, and I will see to it that you are severely punished. Right now.” With a snap of her fingers, two large, burly angels entered through the door—<em>Guardians</em>. Aziraphale’s eyebrows shot up. One rarely saw the Guardians these days, but they had been the angels tasked with carrying out <em>The Fall</em>. Their presence made Aziraphale shudder from long buried memories.</p><p>Before Gabriel could take more than a panicked step backwards, the Guardians each grabbed him roughly by one arm and dragged him out of his office with Michael following close behind. Gabriel struggled in their grip, but it was useless—there was no hope of escape now. He was good and caught and his goose was most certainly cooked. Aziraphale was starting to realize that his own reprimands had been far from normal, and the seemingly permanent knots in his belly began to untwist.</p><p>“You will come to witness, Aziraphale,” Michael said, beckoning Aziraphale follow, and so Aziraphale did, trailing behind with a look of awe on his face.</p><p>Gabriel was dragged out into the middle of Heaven’s main, expansive hall where hundreds of angels were milling about conducting various bureaucratic duties. Many were already eyeing the bizarre procession—two Guardians frog marching the Archangel Gabriel into the center of the vast space with another Archangel and a Principality following behind. It was most definitely a sight you didn’t see every day!</p><p>They all stopped at a signal from Michael who then held her hand up to her throat and began to speak in a loud, booming voice, as though she were using a microphone. “Attention! Could I have your attention, please?” Hundreds of pairs of angel eyes were on them at once. “Let it be known that the Archangel Gabriel has transgressed terribly, and will now be publicly reprimanded.”</p><p>Gabriel’s eyes widened and all the smug bravado that Aziraphale was used to seeing on his face had vanished. “You can’t be serious,” he hissed under his breath at Michael. “Not … not here!?”</p><p>She gave Gabriel a cool stare and momentarily cut the microphone miracle. “Yes, here. You had no qualms about humiliating the Principality back in your office.” She raised her voice again so that the gathering crowd of angels could all hear. “You have shamed the title of Archangel, and so you must likewise be shamed. Modesty and dignity are a privilege, Gabriel, and you could stand to learn a little humility, I think.”</p><p>She snapped her fingers and Gabriel’s posh trousers and suit jacket swiftly vanished, and he was left wearing only his crisp, white oxford button-down shirt, socks, and leather shoes. Somehow, it reminded Aziraphale a bit of the movie <em>Risky Business</em>, but he was quite certain none of the other angels would make that connection. Gabriel began to struggle harder in the Guardians’ grip again which allowed Aziraphale (and probably all the watching angels) to catch a glimpse of one bare muscular arse-cheek. <em>Oh!</em> Michael had taken his underwear, as well!</p><p>Suddenly, the floor began to shake and Aziraphale nearly lost his balance as the ground around them rose up to became a platform, elevating the five of them up above the crowd of angels that had gathered around, as if they were on a central stage in the middle of the enormous hall. A wooden sawhorse appeared in the center of the platform and the Guardians wasted no time in wrestling Gabriel over it, binding his wrists and ankles tightly in place. The stretched position made his shirttails ride up in the back, baring his bottom to Michael, Aziraphale, and the entire hall of watching angels.</p><p>Aziraphale could hardly believe this was happening. Gabriel had always been a looming spectre in Aziraphale’s life; scolding, belittling, and punishing Aziraphale for what seemed like minor failings. Now, the Archangel Gabriel wasn’t looking nearly so frightening while bent over the horse with his bottom bared for a public reprimand. Oh, how the high and mighty hath fallen! (Well, not <em>fallen</em> fallen, of course!)</p><p>With his hands clasped in his front, Aziraphale stood staring in awe. Michael spoke quietly, not using the microphone effect. “If I remember correctly, it looked like it was the cane today, right, Gabriel?” The corner of her lip twitched.</p><p>He didn’t answer, of course, but Michael already knew the answer and summoned a cane into her hand. It was much thicker and longer than the one Gabriel had used on Aziraphale earlier, and Aziraphale almost felt sorry for what Gabriel was about to endure.</p><p>Michael addressed the crowd once again, “Please stay and observe. The Archangel Gabriel’s shameful behavior has warranted a severe reprimand that will now be conducted publicly to ensure he truly appreciates the lesson. Furthermore, let this serve as a warning to you all. Remember the Fall and check your pride regularly. <em>None </em>of us are above the rules.”</p><p>Gabriel was straining his neck to look at Michael over his shoulder, his face a mix of fury and terror as he watched her raise the cane high in the air. She snapped it down with a mighty <em>THWACK!</em> and Gabriel roared. At first, a white line appeared across Gabriel’s buttocks where he had been struck, but it quickly darkened to bright pink. Michael delivered the second stroke just below it, giving his bottom a pair of perfectly parallel pink tramlines.</p><p>With every stroke of the cane, Gabriel bellowed and howled, flexing hard against his bonds to no avail. The Guardians stood on either side of his shoulders watching impassively as Michael relentlessly whipped his bare bottom. Even if he were able to break free, he wouldn’t get far. A mass of puffy pink ridges rose across his backside, and Aziraphale knew from experience how much they must hurt. He winced in reflexive sympathy.</p><p>Aziraphale was downright stunned to see that Gabriel was not being stoic in the least, carrying on like a scalded cat while Michael caned him. Gabriel wasn't showing any of the fortitude or acceptance he had so often preached about to Aziraphale. The hypocrisy was disappointing, to say the least. To be fair, Aziraphale suspected it had been a good long while since Gabriel had been subjected to Heaven’s discipline, though. Furthermore, Michael was ruthless, clearly using her full strength to deliver stroke after burning stroke, thoroughly striping Gabriel’s muscular buttocks despite the fuss he was making. So Aziraphale couldn't really fault Gabriel for failing to 'take it well.'</p><p>The crowd of watching angels were silent, rows upon rows of wide eyes and countless gaping mouths. Reprimands were never conducted in public. It was simply not the done thing. For an Archangel to be on the receiving end of such a display was beyond extraordinary. The gossip would last for eons, Aziraphale was sure.</p><p>Michael seemed to take no notice of the crowd, too focused on whipping the cane down again and again with accurate, powerful swings. Or perhaps she was only being so harsh for the edification of the audience—one intense caning, hundreds of perfectly well-behaved angels for decades to come. Michael always had been terribly efficient.</p><p>She laid the weals down the backs of Gabriel’s thighs, and he tensed and wiggled as much as he was able while tied over the wooden horse, shouting so loudly Aziraphale feared he would bring the whole place down. It was no wonder he made such a racket from the mess of angry red welts covering his backside from top to bottom. Many of the marks were crossed, as well, which Aziraphale was certain had been intentional since Michael was clearly an expert at wielding the cane. There was no chance she would have missed by accident.</p><p>At long last, Michael finally stopped, vanishing the cane into the ether and smoothing her crisp white suit. She hadn’t even broken a sweat, nor was a single hair on her head out of place; much in contrast with Gabriel who lay panting over the horse, damp hair mussed and shirt terribly wrinkled. His thighs were shaking and one of his socks had slipped down to bunch at his ankle.</p><p>Michael gave the Guardians a signal to release him from his bonds, and then he stood on unsteady legs, his face tomato red with tear-tracks down his cheeks.</p><p>“Pull yourself together, Archangel,” Michael scolded. “A little discipline never hurt anyone.”</p><p>He looked like he most definitely disagreed, but he kept his mouth shut, wiping furiously at his wet eyes. He stood there awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. His shirt had fallen back down over his backside when he stood, but Michael gestured to it with a little smirk.</p><p>“Please lift your shirt. I want all the witnesses here to see and appreciate your penance.”</p><p>Gabriel’s face screwed up and it seemed he might try to refuse, but he gave the Guardians a nervous glance and then reluctantly grabbed the bottom of his shirt and wrenched it up.</p><p>“Higher,” Michael said.</p><p>He scowled, but obeyed, lifting his shirt up above his navel to reveal the full glory of his chiseled buttocks as well as the entire happy-trail of dark, thick hair at his front. He was a sight to behold: his firm bottom and thighs were a dark red hue, marred by countless welts. A hint of the bruising that would come was already beginning to show beneath the surface, and the skin was nearly broken in some places. Aziraphale had no doubt the flesh would be hot to the touch, and he was quite certain that the Archangel's bottom hurt terribly.</p><p>“Very good,” Michael said with a satisfied nod. “You are to remain exactly like this until I return. The Guardians will keep watch over you. Come along, Aziraphale. Let’s take care of that paperwork for reassigning you to a different Archangel. Oh, and Gabriel? I’m sure it must sting, but you are not permitted to rub your bottom yet.”</p><p>Gabriel jumped, snatching his hand away from one cheek where he had been unconsciously giving the swollen skin a rueful little pat. Michael chuckled softly and then led Aziraphale away. The crowd of angels did not disperse, though, a deluge of whispers, murmurs, and tittering breaking out once Michael had walked down from the platform. Aziraphale did not envy Gabriel in the least.</p>
<hr/><p>Gabriel was subsequently displayed every morning for approximately an hour for the seven Earth days following his reprimand. The Guardians marched him bare-bottomed to the platform each morning where he stood with his shirt raised and his striped buttocks exhibited for any and all angels who wished to see. Word spread quickly and soon there wasn’t an angel in Heaven who hadn’t gotten an eyeful of Gabriel’s well-whipped bare arse.</p><p>On the final day of his penitence, Michael made a big show of returning his pants and trousers, which further explained why he had kept hidden away in his office for the entire week, refusing to see anyone during that time. Presumably, he hadn't wanted to give anyone a free peep show when he didn't have to!</p><p>Michael left him with a final admonition: “This ends your reprimand, Gabriel. However, any further impropriety on your part will <em>not </em>be tolerated. You put one feather out of line and this punishment will feel like a tickle compared to what you’ll get.”</p><p>For once, Gabriel had nothing arrogant to say, and merely bowed his head in contrition.</p><p>Aziraphale, who had learned a great many things about Gabriel's inappropriate behavior over the past week, walked away with a skip in his step to report to Uriel, feeling lighter than he had in ages.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9">Twitter</a><br/> </p><p>  <a href="https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>